Nya Brightly
Slytherin Graduate This character belongs to Fandomgirlforever. |- | |} About Nya Brightly was born to William Genova and Ariella Brightly. From as early as she could remember her parent's argued, the pair would not talk for weeks on end and all of a sudden they acted like nothing happened, by the time she was 5 her older half-sister, Olivia had taken to taking her out of the house, or hiding a pack of cards on the stairs so they could get out of the room. On the 7th of November William and Ariella welcomed their second child together and Ariella's third child into the world,Sophia Brightly. Nya Secretly hoped it would help, but in all honesty it seemed to make things worse. By the time she started her second year of primary school she began to feel slightly neglected, her older sister had moved out and into a flat near her university, her father was rarely home and her mother kept cancelling on her, on her birthday she had went to bed early, missing everything, at that age she didn't understand that her mother wasn't well, she just thought it was all her sister's fault, which started a grudge against her. Nya always performed well in school, mostly because she was constantly hearing how great her older sister was and she wanted to be better than her, at least once, even at a young age that was what she wanted. She made friends, or so she thought, it wasn't until year 5 that she realized they were making fun of her behind her back, when they began doing it to her face. She retreated quickly into her shell again and concentrating on her school work. By the time the next year came around she had managed to find a few genuine friends in her life, But this was the year everything came crashing down around her. Her parents split happened first, she had seen it coming though, so it didn't bother her all that much. Month's later her grandfather, someone she had spent a lot of time with because of her parent's, passed away, followed closely by her older sister, someone she had always respected, leaving university and moving to Australia. The event's overwhelmed her and she showed her first signs of magic, the oven caught on fire. She knew she had caused it and she couldn't handle it, So she locked herself in her room, socialized less and less, never showed when people hurt her. Her letter for Hogwarts came on her 11th birthday. It took very little convincing before she was allowed to go. Nya struggled at hogwarts, but no more than she would of at home. In fact, if she'd been at home she'd have been a lot worse off. It wasn't until her sixth year that things began to change. It was her sixth year that she met Peter. The single most annoying person she'd ever met. She hated him to begin with, with his completely inappropriate and untrue comments. But as the year wore on she found she actually liked his company and by the summer, they'd began dating. When the school year started again she returned for her final year whilst Peter moved out to live in his own apartment. At the end of the school year, she moved in with him. Personality and Traits She is a rather closed off person who doesn't show when she's hurt all that often. She's easily embarrassed and also easily upset, she just doesn't show it. She's hard on herself due to how much she want's her parent's approval. She trusts people too quickly and is also too harsh to judge people, She use to be outspoken until she realized how stupid she had been acting thank's to losing her 'best friend' and from finally realizing she was being bullied and quickly retreated back into her shell, She has a tough exterior due to her friend poking fun at her in a not so friendly way. Even so she is really bad at holding grudges against people, even if they hurt her badly. She's a very self Conscious person and it shows, she can't walk around without something covering her arms, She never believes someone if they compliment her, and she doesn't like to eat in front of people. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:ISTP Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Name begins with "N" Category:March Birthday Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Left Handed Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes